


Through the Eyes of the Doctor || Doctor x Reader

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had always dreamt of a life filled with adventure. And once the Doctor had gotten a hold of you, you got to see the universe through his eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of the Doctor || Doctor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to finally post some of my stuff from Quotev here. Hope you like them!  
> All Doctor's apply in this story.

The rhythmic hum of the engines, almost like the constant beat of a heart, filled the TARDIS as she drifted in the never ending expanse space.

You sat at the edge of TARDIS door as you stared out towards a galaxy whose name escaped you at the moment.

You had already been traveling for what felt like a week with the Doctor. And what a wonderful week it was.

The Doctor had already given you a glimpse of what the universe had had to offer; prosperous empires on distant moons, the birth of a new species in the Andromeda Galaxy,  you had even met Homer in Ancient Rome. Granted there was perilous danger at every turn and quite a lot if running but if it meant spending forever with the Doctor on adventures, you didn't mind too much.

All your life you had dreamt of adventure. To live a life like so many of the characters you read about in your story books. To actually help people and provide a hand to those in need.

The Doctor had given you the opportunity to live that life. He had taken your hand as if you were a child and guided you on your journey amongst the stars and throughout time. And as you continued to travel with the Doctor he showed you the spark of life that resided in the infinite depths of the universe.

You had seen the hidden darkness in the most ancient of places and watched as the shining light of the universe combated against it.

You had seen the ugly and the beautiful through the eyes of the Doctor and you wouldn't have had any other way.


End file.
